Stefan Cassadine Jr's Manipulations
by Signamon91
Summary: While Michael,Kristina, Stefan and Anastasia, hide out in Cancun, Mexico, the traits of Stefan's alters come rushing just as Stefan's affair with Michael take an unsuspecting turn, when Michael kisses a local girl... So the young Cassadine plans revenge..


I have decided to put the characters I created for General Hospital in a story.

Characters are:

Rita Quartermaine Cassadine (youngest daughter of Edward and Lila Quartermaine; born 1956, suffers from Dissociative identity disorder, widow of Stefan Cassadine, divorced from Sonny Corinthos and Luke Spencer)

Clarissa Cassadine Jones (oldest daughter of Stefan and Rita, born Feb. 27, 1970 died Dec. 11, 2003, married/estranged to Frisco Jones)

Summer Jones Cassadine (daughter of Clarissa and Frisco, born Sept. 28, 1987 died Apr. 4, 2006)

Gilbert Spencer (oldest son of Luke Spencer and Rita, born July 27, 1973)

Cassandra Spencer (twin daughter of Gilbert and Marley Rivera, born January 12, 1990, died February 23, 2006)

Sandra Spencer (twin daughter of Gilbert and Marley Rivera, born January 12, 1990, died: February 24, 2006)

Connie Spencer (daughter of Gilbert and Marley, born December 28, 1995)

Troy Dillon Spencer (son of Gilbert and Olivia Chandler, born September 24, 1996)

Angel Spencer (daughter of Gilbert and Marley, born September 9, 1997)

Cynthia Spencer (youngest daughter of Gilbert and Marley, born February 2, 2001)

Luna Spencer Makroelli (daughter of Rita and Luke, born November 11, 1975, widowed to Prince Andres Makroelli)

Nathan Makroelli Spencer (son of Luna and Andres, born 1994)

Apollo Makroelli

Dimitri Makroelli

Alexandra Cassadine (adopted daughter of Rita, born May 27, 1977, adopted April 29, 1980, died September 21, 2001)

Gabriel Cassadine (fraternal twin son of Rita and Stefan, born June 16, 1981, married to Naomi Jackson, slept w/ his younger brother, Stefan)

Andrew Gabrielovich Cassadine (miscarried son of Gabriel and Naomi)

Noah Cassadine (fraternal twin son of Rita and Stavros Cassadine, born June 16, 1981, died June 8, 1994)

Victoria Spencer (daughter of Luke and Rita, born June 12, 1982, died March 22, 2004, slept with her brother Lucky before learning of her paternity)

Wayne Spencer (son of Luke and Rita, born November 22, 1984, died November 12, 2002)

Jackie Cassadine (son of Stefan and Rita, born February 20, 1986, died September 18, 1998)

Arabella Corinthos (daughter of Sonny and Rita, born July 28, 1988, died December 21, 2005)

Sophie Corinthos (identical twin daughter of Sonny and Rita, born September 28, 1988, from 2006-2008 she was in the witness protection program, her and Regina always keep little brother's Stefan's secrets)

Sheila Corinthos (identical twin daughter of Sonny and Rita, born September 28, 1988, died February 10, 2009, from 2006-2008 she was in the witness protection program)

Regina Corinthos (daughter of Sonny of Rita, born December 22, 1990, from 2006-2008 she was in the witness protection program, her and Sophie always keep little brother's Stefan's secrets)

Stefan Darius Mikkosovich Cassadine, Jr. (son of Rita and Stefan, born August 27, 1991, suffers from Dissociative identity disorder since January 1995, some of his alters were serial killers/rapists dubbed "The Scream Killer" and "The Michael Myers Killer", killed over 40 people, some seduced Stefan's brothers, Gabriel and Jonathan and seduced his cousin, Michael Corinthos since 2005, several brutally murdered several of Stefan's family members, has 2 kids, Jade and Elijah, engaged to Sydney Scorpio, widowed from Jasmine Yanez, recently woke up from a 6th stint in a coma thanks to an experimental drug given by Helena, currently having an affair w/ Michael, has previously slept w/ Cooper Barrett and Johnny Zacchara after blackmailing them, suspected of being the Text-Message Killer, survived attacks by two serial killers, his alter Alex also contributed to Michael's shooting, currently an alcoholic even though he nearly died from alcohol poisoning in 2008, drunk w/ Michael when he thought he ran Claudia off the road, serial killer tendencies returning while on the run w/ Anya, M & K)

Elijah Stefanovich Cassadine (oldest son of Stefan Jr. and Jasmine, born May 30, 2006)

Jade Stefanovna Cassadine (daughter of Stefan Jr. and Sydney, born June 15, 2007)

Georgina Ritaovna Cassadine (miscarried daughter of Stefan Jr. and Sydney, named after Sydney's deceased cousin Georgie Jones)

Jonathan Cassadine (born June 13, 1992, slept with his older brother Stefan, he also keeps Stefan's secrets)

Anastasia "Anya" Tamara Stefanovna Cassadine Zacchara (youngest daughter of Rita and Stefan, born February 27, 1993, has 1 child Isabelle "Belle" Jackson, married to Justin Rudy Zacchara, w/ Kristina when she ran Claudia off the road, on the run w/ Stefan, Michael & Kristina, she is the one who has kept all of Stefan's secrets)

Isabelle "Belle" Jackson (daughter of Anastasia and Lance Jackson, born March 1, 2007)

The fanfic involves Stefan and Anastasia along w/ Michael Corinthos and Kristina Davis, after M &K and S&A fled to Mexico..


End file.
